Grudgingly Finding Help
by Mandelene
Summary: Paul must learn to accept the help of others in the battle between his pride and neccesity. Along the way he manages to push away his brother, his elders, and complete strangers, but what happens when there's no one left to push away?
1. A Cranky Beginning

**AN: I don't own Pokemon. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with, and I don't get any money for playing :(**

This was just how he enjoyed it. The beauty of the subtle, silent breeze ruffling through his hair. The rushing creek was assuring him that he was still alive and well (somewhat, if not all).

The dark sky with it's foggy mist veiling what really lies behind it. Sometimes, it was better to conceal it than face it. The reality hurts, but pain means you're alive. Pain means you're still there, even when you could've sworn you weren't. Occasionally, it was nice to pretend he was just smoke in the thin, crisp air.

_Imagination didn't really exist in his world. _

He came face-to-face with reality more than once, and it smacked him each time.

Each time it hurt less and less.

Each time it felt more and more as if it wasn't there.

Every encounter contained more numbness.

It was as if being drugged with morphine, but the more you numb it, the more it overdrives when the substance wears off.

_Better get those refills. _

He couldn't see the beauty in the stars. Most people would claim it was because of his cold-heart, but once more he had to disagree.

The stars were worthless. They served no purpose. The world could be dim forever for all he cared.

Still, flashes of his mother raced through his mind.

"The stars are the mirrors of how great we can be. Our light, our spirit, our beauty, shine when we least expect it."

Was it just poetic lies?

Paul thought it would be better to dispose of the sentimental garbage in his head right now and breathlessly leaned against a nearby tree. At least no one could bother him here, not even that Ash kid.

Okay, he gave him a little credit for his Pikachu knowing Volt Tackle, but that was about it. His team was weak, and he always chose disadvantages against his opponents, without at least a good move to back it up, and he spoke like such a little kid. Was he even old enough to have a Pokemon? He wouldn't be able to tell by his attitude.

But why should he worry about it? It wasn't **his** problem, which meant it wasn't a problem at all in the first place.

Anyway, Reggie was bound to come looking for him any minute now.

Why had he decided to come back to Veilstone again? Oh yeah, he wanted his gym badge from Maylene. He'd collect his pokemon from Reggie tomorrow morning and would battle her in the late afternoon.

So yes, stupidly he'd wandered into the forest without a single pokemon. What was he thinking? Even he agreed his mind could be stubborn when it settled on an idea.

Still, something didn't feel right. His breath was hot, but chills sped up and down his spine. Alright, so maybe he did feel a bit under the weather for the past few days. Okay, that was an understatement, but he had had a habit of doing that. He felt plain miserable. He had avoided Reggie for a reason, and he had just reminded himself why he'd come hiding in this darn forest.

He **always** had a reason. However, it worried him that whatever was ailing him wasn't planning to fade away on it's own. He was hoping to keep out of sight as much as possible for a few days, and he'd be fine, but that wasn't working out exactly in his favor.

First, he _thought _he heard someone calling his name, but may have been delusional. Then, he was seeing stars, and next, his world was skipping into complete darkness. Damn…

* * *

Paul awoke to someone sponging his face with cool water. It felt good, but he still managed to crack his eyes open and begin firing questions.

"What-"

"Hush," Reggie stated firmly, taking this opportunity to stick a thermometer into the young trainer's mouth.

The acknowledgement he received in return was a glare that could kill all.

"I'm fine," Paul tried to spit out the instrument, but his older brother had suspected this, and held it steadily in place, giving his younger sibling a warning gaze.

How would Reggie "punish" Paul for being uncooperative in urgent situations? He might keep his pokemon a few extra days, forcing Paul to stay in the city and fall behind schedule (which he despised with a passion).

"You fainted near the creek in the forest. It's 8:15 P.M, and by the looks of it, you've been trying to hide this from me. You have a lot of explaining to do."

**Oh, joy.**

Paul rolled his eyes at what he found to be his overly-concerned brother, "It's just a cold."

"Oh, Paul, I've heard you say that more than enough times, and I still don't take your word for it. You could be on the brink of death, and you'd say, _'It's just a few broken bones.'" _Reggie let out a long sigh, then removed the thermometer at the rhythmic beeps, "101.5. Yeah, just a cold. That's a full blown flu, little bro."

"No," Paul rejected, forcing himself to sit up. He refused to believe he was too weak to walk. Rather peevishly, he added, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get my pokemon and train for my-"

"You're crazy," Reggie broke off, "You're staying in bed."

"Oh yeah, what makes you think I will?" Paul challenged, crossing his arms with that famous, "humph".

"I'm your big brother, which by sibling law means I'm responsible for you, so you're going to listen even if I have to tie you to the bed."

**Humph, bluff.**

"You and I both know you wouldn't do that. You're bluffing," Paul grinned confidentely, if not feverishly.

"Try me," Reggie persisted, then was satisfied when Paul finally shut up.

"So, what's on the to-do-list for me?"

"First we need to get you into some comfy clothes and-"

"You're going to smother me aren't you?" Paul asked, apprehensively, and with almost a wince.

"I just might not be able to help myself."

**Then, he actually winced. **

"I hate you," he retorted, as a pathetic comeback.

"No, you don't. That's just the fever talking. Now, take off that jacket."

"No, I like it."

"Don't make this difficult," Reggie begged, "You can be so bull-headed."

"Humph."

"Paul," Reggie warned, now strict.

Hmmm, maybe it was better to not test it anymore. Besides, he wasn't sure if he had the strength for another argument (sadly), and because he didn't think he was very likely to win the next round.

With another, "humph", and a few breathless murmurs of complaint, Paul shrugged out of his jacket, passing it soundlessly to Reggie.

"Thank you," he commended, then threw a pair of gray sweatpants and a nice baggy t-shirt on the bed.

Paul swiftly changed while Reggie sorted through other clothing, his back turned to him.

"Here," he muttered grumpily, handing the clothes over and settling down on the soft pillows of the bed. He had to admit, it was very inviting, and he knew he wouldn't get up again even if Reggie had wanted him to.

"Good, now, I think you should tell me what's bugging you, or I could just give you a bunch of medicine for everything, which doesn't taste very appealing."

"Ugh… Alright, my throat might be a _little_ scratchy," Paul confided, with a weak sniffle, which he was hoping to muffle somehow. Reggie couldn't help, but chuckle at his little brother's dilemma. He snatched a few tissues from the box on the nightstand and handed them to the trainer, meeting his eyes with a smile.

**That annoying smile, that could kill Paul. **

"Thanks," he mumbled, and Reggie knew that was the best he was going to get, then the boy ungracefully blew his nose, which unfortunately didn't help the congestion beginning to build up.

Finally, the elder stood up and swept into the bathroom, removing all the items he'd need from the medicine cabinet.

He returned when Paul was in the middle of a coughing fit, turning slightly red in the face.

"Okay, cheers," Reggie smiled sympathetically, pouring a fever reducer onto a spoon and coaxing it into his brother's mouth.

"I'm not a little kid. This will wear off on it's own. I'll just sleep it out, okay?"

"I'm not going through this again, Paul," Reggie replied, exasperated.

Paul disdainfully swallowed the thick syrup and fell back against the pillows, only to sit up a few moments later to take a cough suppressant.

"Good job. Now, I want you to take a nice nap, and maybe sleep out the rest of the night if you can. I'll be downstairs if you need anything, so don't hesitate to call, and **I mean it**, Paul. Don't go getting things by yourself."

"Yeah, whatever," Paul coughed weakly and turned on his side, giving away a few more soft sniffles.

Reggie smiled once more, satisfied for now. He only wondered how he'd be able to convince him to postpone his gym battle tomorrow.

**Now that would be the real challenge.**

As Paul laid in his bed, feeling more achy by the hour, he couldn't help but feel grateful toward Reggie. Someone still cared if he was doing alright.

Someone still knew he wasn't completely cold-hearted, just disappointed and stubbornly- determined.

It felt nice to be a little loved.

And he could vaguely hear as Reggie began singing in the kitchen, _"Swim across the ocean blue. Fly a rocket to the moon. You can change your life, or you can change the world! Take the chance. Don't be afraid. Life is yours to live! Take a chance and then the best has yet to come."_

Reggie was quite the singer, and as the chorus swung around Paul began lulling to sleep.

"_Make a wish! It's up to you. Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart."_

The present world was floating away in his feverish mind.

"_Close your eyes… Believe, and make a wish…" _

Then, light snores filled the room, and Reggie grinned as he found Paul sleeping peacefully, his flushed cheeks making him look all the more adorable.

Paul wasn't cruel. In fact, he was far from it.

Silently, he snuck his way up to the slumbered form, and pushed the strands of hair away from his face. Then, he stepped out of the room and made his way to the backyard, his voice drifting through the air,

"_When you're tucked in tight. When everything's alright. Slip softly to that place, where secret thoughts run free. There come face-to-face with who you want to be..." _


	2. Busted

**AN: I decided to write another chapter to this wonderful Paul/Reggie fanfic. :D I'm sorry I haven't been writing anything new on here, since I've been extremely busy with exams. I'm only 13 so I'm no professional. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This is all for entertainment purposes and I make absolutely no profit whatsoever. I have no money :O**

The evening had been silent, since Paul had been asleep soundly. Reggie wouldn't normally admit it, but it was very lonely when Paul wasn't in town and off on his journey. He looked forward to the moments when he could convince his brother to stay with him rather than another Pokemon Center. Oddly, Paul always agreed in the end, and Reggie had come to be grateful for the small blessings.

It was nice to have someone other than a pokemon in the house.

After all the normal housework was completed (which he usually managed to procrastinate on), the clock had struck midnight, and Reggie decided to call it a day. Cautiously, he made his way upstairs and slowly opened the door to Paul's room to check on him. It was dark, so he groped his way around the room and finally made it to Paul's bedside without causing any disturbance. Gently, he placed his hand on the boy's forehead, sighing when he noticed he was warmer than before. Maybe it was best to wake him up and give him another fever reducer.

He turned on the lamp on the bedside table and got a good look at Paul's face. He was surprised when the young trainer didn't wake, since he was usually a very light sleeper.

That wasn't all though.

Paul looked **dreadful**.

His face was pale and his cheeks rosy, not to mention pearls of sweat were covering his entire slumbered form and he was drenched to the bone, shivering involuntarily. He took in breaths through his mouth, unable to breathe through the wall of congestion built up in his nose.

"Paul," Reggie whispered, lightly shaking the boy's shoulder, causing him to finally wake and jolt forward.

"Wha-What?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes and allowing his body to fall back to the pillows.

"How do you feel?"

Paul considered the question carefully, and opened his glassy eyes.

"Don't _dare_ lie to me," Reggie added.

"Alright, I feel like shit," Paul grinned rebelliously.

"_Language_," Reggie hissed, then grabbed a flashlight off the nightstand, "Open your mouth."

"No, why?" Paul croaked, "I was kidding. I'm fine."

"We'll see how fine you are. Open," the elder repeated, growing impatient.

Paul did not obey or reply at all. He just laid prostrate, with his arms crossed.

"Paul," Reggie warned, eyes narrowing.

**Another "humph".**

Still, Paul obeyed, not feeling well enough to protest anymore. He honestly just wanted to sleep, but he'd never tell Reggie how exhausted he really was. He was still determined to have his gym battle tomorrow afternoon, and he wasn't going to extend it to a later date because of some silly cold.

Reggie peered into his throat with the flashlight and sighed, "I don't want you out of bed. Understand?"

"No."

"Paul!"

"M'sorry," he mumbled, closing his heavy lidded eyes again.

"No, we're not done yet," Reggie whispered, picking up the fever reducer and pouring it out onto a table spoon.

"Reggie, I'm fine," Paul muttered, irritated. He was stressed out, tired, and his fever was making him feel all uncomfortable and cranky.

Reggie was done with his complaints and unceremoniously shoved the syrup into his brother's mouth, forcing him to swallow disdainfully.

"Ugh," he groaned, attempting to get rid of the foul aftertaste.

Silently, Reggie picked up the thermometer and sat down next to Paul on the edge of his bed. He turned it on by pressing the small button which looked like a bulbasaur and then pulled down the shoulder of Paul's baggy t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Paul argued grumpily, trying to push Reggie away from him.

Reggie did not respond, and successfully managed to pull down Paul's shirt before sticking the thermometer under his armpit. Then, he grabbed the young trainer's wrist and pulled his arm to rest across his abdomen in order to hold the thermometer snuggly.

**The silent treatment wasn't good.**

**Reggie was cross with him.**

"Reg, I'm-" Paul began wracking his mind for an apology. He'd never have his gym battle if he kept this up.

"Quiet," Reggie ordered, "Stop upsetting yourself. You'll just worsen all of this."

**So, if he wasn't cross, he was concerned. Very concerned.**

The thermometer beeped, and Reggie removed it carefully from under Paul's arm before reading it with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked fervently, this wasn't looking good for him. He couldn't be ordered to complete bed rest, that would be absurd.

"Hold still," Reggie said, before walking out and coming back in with a washcloth and a bowl of cold water. He sat on the edge of Paul's bed again before drenching the washcloth in water then wringing it out. Next, he began to bathe Paul's face.

Paul hissed, "Stop! It's too cold."

Reggie sighed, "That's the point."

"How high is my fever?"

"102.6," Reggie frowned again, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll make sure it goes down."

Paul shivered against the cold cloth, he would surely freeze to death. Reggie was trying to kill him. He began to try to hide his face.

"Relax, Paul. I know it's uncomfortable," Reggie said softly, but it was no use.

"N-No."

"Try and go back to sleep. Everything's going to be alright. I promise," Reggie assured, pulling the covers up to Paul's neck.

"This is p-pathetic," Paul said hoarsely, another chill fleeting up his spine.

"It's not a weakness to accept help from others, Paul. Everyone needs some help at some point."

"I don't need any help… I've got it all under control…" Paul trailed, sleep beginning to overcome him again.

Reggie chuckled loftily and shook his head in disbelief, "You're delirious."

"I know…" Paul backfired, then dozed off.

* * *

Paul's fever did not spike again for the rest of the night, (much to Reggie's relief) so he decided at 3:00 in the morning that it would be safe to go back to his room and get some sleep. It didn't last long though because in the early hours of the morning, he heard several bangs reverberating around the house.

Instinctively, Reggie sprung out of bed and rushed to Paul's room. What he found was not comforting in the least.

The fact was that he didn't find _anything_.

Paul was gone.

His heart began to skip beats, and he sped downstairs, desperately searching for his ill brother. Finally, he found him in the backyard, with his Honchkrow soaring through the sky and beginning to charge up an aerial ace.

"PAUL!" Reggie roared, causing Paul to wince.

**Busted. Damn.**

Now he'd have to face his older brother's rage. Hesitantly, he turned around, biting his lip uncertainly.

He was going to **kill** him.


	3. But, I'm so short!

**AN: I do not own Pokemon, I'm just enjoying the company of the characters I have borrowed, I promise to be careful and return them in top condition :D **

At this rate, he'd never get out of this darn town, because he'd never manage to get his gym badge if Reggie kept him in the house for a week. All he knew was that he had to get out of his brother's grasp, and then he could go about doing things _his _way, the _only_ way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reggie bellowed, and Paul had to admit he had been a little shaken. It was rare for Reggie to lose his cool. He was always so mellow, soft, and smiley. It may have been irritatingly annoying, but it reassured Paul that there had to be something worth fighting for in life.

Something was _worth_ all of this.

He recomposed himself, then cleared his throat before replying tersely, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm training for my gym battle."

Reggie was moving rapidly towards him across the grassy yard, and Paul had to resist the urge to back away.

"Your gym battle?" Reggie asked softly. He had calmed down as hastily as he fired up.

Paul didn't have the chance to reply, because Reggie grappled his arm in a firm, pincer-like way. He didn't shout, but instead, got down on his knees and worryingly felt Paul's forehead. The young trainer almost jerked away, but decided it wasn't wise to test his luck any longer.

"You must be delirious again," Reggie concluded seriously, still kneeling, while holding Paul up straight with two strong hands on his shoulders.

Paul felt awfully short and insecure. He didn't enjoy feeling like a little boy, and still had some faith that he'd reach some miracle growth-spurt and become as tall as Reggie someday. It felt pitiful that Reggie had to crouch down to get a feel of his temperature. Maybe he wasn't the big, strong trainer everyone thought him to be. His body was rather frail, but was concealed by the fact that he had beastly pokemon. Maybe that's why he treated his pokemon so harshly, so that they wouldn't be weakly structured like him.

_**God, he thought too much**_**, **and now had a killer migraine. Maybe he was delirious _**afterall**_**.**

He stifled a sneeze, then rubbed his nose viciously, in a vague attempt to rid of the tickle working it's way through his sinuses.

"You can't have your gym battle like this, and you know it. You can have it in a few days when you're up to it. I'll speak to Maylene, and I'm sure she'll understand," Reggie ensured.

Paul grumbled something incoherent, but gave a curt twitch of the head.

That was the best he was going to get out of the boy.

That famous, signature smile reappeared, "Let's go inside and I'll make you some herbal tea."

It would be nice to lounge around in some sweats and do nothing for the day. Sure, he'd be losing training time, but he didn't think he could stand any longer even if he forced himself to.

Still, his expression walking into the house could only be described as _cantankerous_.

If someone thought he was ill-natured when he was in his usual mood, then he wondered what they'd think of him now.

_Savage? _He wasn't an animal.

"Up to bed," Reggie ushered, gently poking Paul to make his way upstairs.

"I'm not weak," Paul reminded, his voice hollow, making it even more eerie.

"No one ever said you were. Oh, and before I forget," Reggie began, then held out an open palm saying, "Pokeballs please."

"What?" Paul's eyes widened, "No."

"I'll let them roam in the backyard. I can't risk you secretly training again. There's no need for you to aggravate your condition."

Paul growled, then dug into his pockets and removed 5 poke balls.

"Thank you," Reggie acknowledged, knowing how much willpower it took Paul to complete that simple request.

Then, Paul stormed upstairs.

What a day it was turning out to be.

Silently, Reggie began boiling some water for the tea, then rummaged around the kitchen, deciding what to make for breakfast. He guessed Paul hadn't eaten, and normally brought the topic up when he web-chatted with him. Paul had a habit of skipping meals because he claimed he, "didn't have enough time", so Reggie kept frequent tabs on his overall appearance.

He put some toast and scrambled eggs along with orange juice on a tray, then went up to Paul's room, only to find him fast asleep again.

Reggie felt pretty darn awful about doing it, but hesitantly, he shook him awake, causing him to stir, before opening his eyes.

"What?" he hissed, "You tell me to rest, and then interrupt my peace."

"My apologies," Reggie spoke half-heartedly, with another smile, "You need to eat if you want to get well, Paul."

"Don't tell me what I need to do."

"Fine then, consider it a highly recommended suggestion," Reggie retorted, then sat down on the desk chair, observing Paul feebly nibbling on the toast. When he had finished an acceptable portion, Reggie set the tray aside and wrapped another blanket around him.

The groggy, sleep-induced Paul whispered, "Do you think I'll get taller?"

Reggie tried not to laugh at the sudden remark, "Yes," he replied soothingly.

"I don't like being short… So short," Paul sighed, his eyes closed, and his breaths becoming more rhythmic and deep.

Reggie smirked, oh yes, Paul was so much trouble, and difficult to understand, but it was moments like this that he cherished.

The ones where Paul let his guard down, and became his _real_ self.

Even if others couldn't see it, he was intriguing.

As he watched his sibling succumb to sleep, and enter his dreams, he picked up the food tray and walked out of the room, keeping the door open so that he could hear what was going on from downstairs. He couldn't risk another escape.

He would make sure that Paul took it easy for a few days, even if Paul was determined not to. He was his older brother, and he was going to look out for him, because who else would?It would be a challenge of course, but hopefully one that was worthwhile.

Reggie was going to break Paul's cruel streak if it was the last thing he did. It might not have been today, or tomorrow, or even next month, but he was going to do it by chipping away layer by layer a little everyday. Paul was still just a little kid who was growing up, and he needed some guidance and tips, even if he'd never admit to needing any of it.

What were big brothers for?


	4. Knock, knock!

**AN: I just wanted to make a few minor changes to this chapter, and yes, there is an OC in this chapter, but she won't be playing any major parts in much of the storyline. She's just important in stressing a few important points, before moving on with the bigger picture. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here! Enjoy! Hopefully you accept my apology. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with, and I don't get any money for playing. **

"Magmar, return!"

The scaly-armed pokemon was engulfed in a red light, then vanished into the contents of the outstretched pokeball.

Maylene slumped in defeat, bitter tears biting at her eyes, "I'm sorry, Lucario."

She commanded herself not to cry. Being a gym leader meant being able to separate your emotions from the battle at hand. Silently, she retrieved the badge case and clenched it tightly as she spoke, "For defeating me, I present you with the Cobble Badge."

Paul smirked triumphantly as she opened the case, revealing the lustrous reward. Wordlessly, he accepted his prize and fumbled absently with it as it lay in his palm.

"You're the weakest leader I ever fought and this lightweight badge is just like you," he drew out acidulously.

Maylene's coral eyes widened, bright with anguish. Paul smirked arrogantly, "humphed", then walked away, tossing his newly achieved badge lazily in the air before catching it again. When he had exited the building, Maylene fell to her knees, pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, and cried. She considered the fact that he may very well be absolutely right, and that made his words even more painful.

* * *

He needed Electabuzz to get him through the next gym in Pastoria, and for that, he was going to have to talk to Reggie.

_Ugh.._

Paul was situated in a room at the Veilstone pokemon center, determined not to go back home. He'd had too many distractions as it was and he couldn't afford to be held back any longer.

A migraine was working it's way up to Paul's temple and was becoming increasingly irritating.

He had managed to convince Reggie to go have his gym battle a little earlier than intended, which proved to be rather stressful. He was no doubt tired, and would have felt better if he could have wasted another day in bed, but that was the problem, it was a _waste._ Too many wasteful days would make him lazy and laziness would never get him to the Sinnoh league.

Making this phone call wasn't making things any easier.

Reluctantly, Paul dialed the house phone and waited, fidgeting impatiently. After three, lone rings, he wondered if Reggie was even home, but on the fourth ring, the familiar face appeared on the screen in front of him.

He decided to speak first, in order to spare the two of them from pointless introductions that were destined to get too personal.

"It's me, hi," he began quickly, tone indifferent, "So, you need to send me Electabuzz, since we're preparing for the Pastoria Gym."

Reggie's expression softened, a smile lingering on his lips as he replied, "Pastoria, huh? Guess it _is_ Electabuzz's turn."

Paul remained silent, listlessly waiting for his brother to speed up.

Reggie stirred up small talk, and Paul inwardly groaned.

"That's right, your old friend Ash has been here," Reggie noted casually, adjusting his position in his chair, "You know, the trainer with the Pikachu that uses Volt Tackle you told me about?"

Paul stiffened.

"Interesting guy, I like him," Reggie further inputted.

"Well, I suppose you would," Paul muttered, closing his eyes and turning away in a futile attempt to rid of his lingering headache.

Reggie continued eagerly, "Guess what? He earned the Cobble Badge today."

Paul did not open his eyes, "So, what? Anybody can win at the Veilstone Gym."

_Blast, Reggie and his gossip. _

Reggie folded his arms across his chest and settled back against his chair, "Are you alright?"

Paul immediately opened his eyes, "Fine."

"You know I don't like it when you stay at the pokemon center when you're perfectly welcome to stay with me as long as you like. Why don't you come pick up Electabuzz later tonight and leave in the morning?"

"I can't," Paul protested, "I'm already behind schedule."

"You'll make it in time for the league either way, so don't worry about any schedule," Reggie reassured.

"Look, I really have to go, so just send me Electabuzz and I'll be on my way. We have a lot of training to do," Paul insisted fervently, losing his patience.

"You should be resting. You're still recovering from an illness. It took a lot out of you," Reggie reminded.

"I don't need _rest_," Paul spit out the final word painfully, fury growing in the pit of his stomach, "What I need is Electabuzz."

"Why don't you want to stay with me? Why do you avoid me all the time, Paul?" Reggie asked suddenly, surprising Paul for a moment. Paul stood absolutely still, his eyes fixed on Reggie's.

"Why, Paul? What did I ever do to you?" Reggie pressed on in a hollow voice.

"I don't have time for this," Paul ignored, "_I'm _trying to win the Sinnoh League, while you stay at home to cuddle some useless Pokemon."

Reggie ignored this statement. "I don't see how that's relevant," he sighed.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't expect a _pathetic_ _breeder_, like _you_ to understand!" Paul shouted, his headache now unbearable.

Reggie's eyes narrowed as his expression turned cold. He stood and placed Electabuzz's pokeball in the slot for a trade. He pushed a few buttons, and the pokeball appeared in the slot on Paul's side. Paul furiously picked up the poke ball and shoved it into his pocket, then looked back at Reggie. His smile had faded and was replaced with a thin line of anger.

Paul felt guilt squeeze his insides, "I'll be seeing you," he said awkwardly, then hung up.

Reggie murmured some unfavorable words under his breath, then groaned. So much for breaking Paul's cruel streak.

Reggie left the room and entered the backyard. He'd cool down and try to get in contact with his younger brother again. He'd get him to talk eventually, but he knew it wasn't going to be very easy.

* * *

Paul groaned, rubbing his forehead roughly, causing more damage than relief. He collapsed onto his bed and sighed. He could add another person to the list of people who despised him.

There was an unmistakably soft knock at the door followed by a few short seconds of silence before Nurse Joy's cheery voice could be heard on the opposite side.

"Paul? I'm done taking care of your Honchkrow and Magmar," she said jubilantly.

Paul inwardly groaned and urged his body to sit up. His head swam for sometime before he mustered the energy to haul himself off of his bed. Every motion voluntarily made seemed to pinch at his insides uncomfortably. Peevishly, Paul unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Thanks," he muttered nonchalantly, masking his discomfort quite expertly. Cautiously, he removed the poke balls from the nurse's hands and shut the door again, rather rudely.

Thankfully, she did not make another attempt to get a more polite gesture from him and left in a much more listless manner than before.

Paul returned to the comfort of his bed, shoving his face in between the two pillows against the headboard. He'd received a larger room, made for more than one occupant due to a lack of availability of single person rooms. He didn't mind in the least. Heck, he'd gotten lucky in his opinion.

He was beginning to doze off, shoes and all, when there was another knock at the door, this one not as soft and much more irritatingly insistent. Paul's eyes snapped open, his headache now pulsating against his skull.

Whoever this intruder was, he was going to let them have it.

He crawled out of bed, eyes squinty with grogginess, and made his way to the door, pulling it open so roughly that the hinge shook dangerously.

"Finally," spoke a displeased feminine voice.

Paul rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame the purple mess.

"Who the _hell _are you?" he snarled, bottom lip quivering with fury. He took his opportunity to take a good look at the girl in front of him, just incase he had to report the police.

She had auburn hair and gold eyes, almost yellow. Her nose was narrow and her face round. She wore a ruffled black tank top with a pink sweater and a plaid, salmon miniskirt with matching salmon sneakers. On the striking auburn hair laid a bright pink headband with poke balls for polka dots and a little bow on the side. He couldn't help, but think she looked cute… _in a sort of nauseating way_.

"I'm Autumn, and I need a place to crash. Nurse Joy said there were no rooms left and suggested I bunk with you, so here I am! No, wait, save the cheesy greetings and introductions, I really don't care. I get the bigger bed, alright? Sweet," Autumn pushed her way past Paul and tore across the room, dropping her bag and hurriedly kicking off her shoes.

Paul fumed, "Hey! Who said you could stay with me? Get out!"

Autumn smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, "Or what?"

"I'll call the cops," Paul countered firmly.

"And tell them what?"

"That you're harassing me!"

"And your evidence?" Autumn interrogated, fully knowing there was none.

Paul backed down, his headache causing him to retreat from this fight.

"Well, good to know that's over with," she mocked, then clicked the TV on.

The sounds buzzed in Paul's ears and he winced, holding his head in his hands. He grit his teeth, "Turn it off." Autumn was about to throw back another nasty comment at him, but ceased her attempts due to overwhelming curiosity as she scrutinized the other trainer. "Are you okay?" she managed to say in what could be viewed as a gentle tone.

"No," Paul said honestly, but still full of fury.

"Did I give you a headache?" she asked half-jokingly, another smile twitching at the corners of her lips.

"You certainly didn't help it," he growled, then stripped himself of his shoes and jacket before throwing the bedcovers over his head, "If I'm stuck with you, you could at least leave me alone and _mind your own business_."

Autumn scoffed, "Fine," before turning out the lamp on her side and settling down for bed, but as she closed her eyes in the comfortable silence, she couldn't shake the concern for the feisty trainer adjacent from her.

What did Nurse Joy say his name was?

_Paul_

'_Paul' Autumn thought, 'That's a nice name.'_

Then, the pair drifted off.


	5. Oddish?

**AN: Sorry for such a long wait! :O It seems I spent a little too much time enjoying my summer, but now it's back to school and back to work. I write more often when I feel more productive, so thank you all for your patience. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This is for pure entertainment only.**

The first rays of morning sunshine came particularly early that day, slipping through the wooden blinds stealthily, like a lion hunting it's prey. Paul sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Much to his displeasure, his headache had not loosened it's hold on him just yet and this managed to infuriate him to no end.

"_Somebody _took their time getting up," Autumn snorted, running a hand through her freshly combed hair.

"And I see that _somebody _woke up at the crack of dawn," Paul bit back, kicking back the blankets on the bed with his feet. It was natural for him to wake up tangled after a fitful rest. He had been pulled out of sleep a number of times last night due to bouts of nausea, migraines, and the fever that he had developed just mere hours ago. One minute he felt as though he had been dropped into a tub of ice, and the next, as if he had been lying in the scorching sun on a humid day at the beach. It was all very bizarre, and Paul hated every second of it.

"I'm guessing you aren't a morning person. It's not very surprising considering my observation on how you aren't very sociable during _any_ point of the day," Autumn murmured, tying her hair up into a ponytail.

Paul ignored her words, allowing them to buzz in his ears while he made an attempt to pull himself together. He cupped his face in his hands and coughed, closing his eyes in the process as a moment of extra rest. When he felt slightly better, he sat up on the edge of the mattress, grazing his toes against the carpet.

It took some additional effort to get through his morning routine and it seemed that even the steamy shower he took did nothing to soothe his aching temples. Autumn was of no help either due to her constant nagging on how dreadful he looked and how he should ask Nurse Joy for some assistance.

The last thing he wanted was to be confined to the pokemon center for some ridiculous amount of time. Plus, Reggie would have to be informed of the situation and neither of them had cooled off enough to make another attempt at conversation. He could handle this pesky ailment on his own, and would find a way out of this problem. He _always _did.

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met. Is your pride more important than your health?" Autumn growled.

Paul ignored her yet again, absently sipping the orange juice he had acquired for breakfast. He hadn't touched his buttered toast, fearful that one wrong bite would doom him to kneeling in front of the toilet for the following hour. He had to get moving to Pastoria City today and _nothing _was going to hold him back now.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Autumn sighed.

"I want to win," he retorted, "and the only way to do that is to push through the things blocking my way. This is just another test of strength."

"I don't know why I even try to get you to be reasonable." Autumn shook her head in disappointment. "I gotta get moving. I'll see you at the league, maybe. Thanks for the room, incase I didn't say it before. Good luck with… everything I guess."

_Finally, one nuisance checked off the list. _

Paul didn't bother returning any words. Instead, he just gave a lazy nod. If she was looking for some tearful goodbye, she wasn't going to get it.

Autumn took one last critical look at him, then walked off.

_Good riddance. _

* * *

After breakfast, Paul collected his belongings together fairly quickly and made for a hasty retreat, planning to take the southern exit out of Veilstone, then traveling down route 214 to reach the Valor Lakefront, where he could stay at a lodge for the night, before continuing through route 213 and finally making it to Pastoria City.

He was actually looking forward to spending some time alone to travel. Considering the recent events, he could use a little isolation from the rest of the world.

He was halfway out the door of the pokemon center when Nurse Joy intervened.

"You're welcome to stay a few more nights," she called after him, concerned.

Paul stood in the silence for a moment, then trudged off, ignoring the suggestion. He didn't need anyone to _pity _him. What came on it's own would go away on it's own.

The doors of the pokemon center slid open automatically, and Paul proceeded to exit, ready to get as far away from Veilstone as possible.

And so, he trudged on, having already memorized the path he had planned to take. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to block the sun, which was shining proudly overhead. Things seemed to be going his way this morning, even if his aching head was protesting with every step he took.

However, he did not get very far before the dirt ground began to swim before his eyes. Dizziness overcame the trainer and he was forced to lean against a nearby tree for a moment of rest. He took the opportunity to survey his surroundings, taking in the clear sky and the mild breeze ruffling his hair. There wasn't much to do except wait for the bout of weakness to pass.

But to his dismay, it wasn't letting up anytime soon and he had precious few options left.

He could always walk back to the Pokemon Center, though he wasn't sure he could make it that far before collapsing, or he could try to resume with his plans and make a futile attempt at reaching the lodge he planned to stay at, but that seemed to be out of the question at this point.

There was only one option left and Paul could not bear the thought of it much longer. He could send out one of his pokemon to contact Reggie, so that his elder brother could help him back home, but that would mean having to apologize for offending him.

A wave of nausea rose in the pit of Paul's stomach, persuading him to decide on what he wanted to do quickly. Within three seconds, the boy was digging through his pockets for Honchkrow's pokeball before throwing it into the air. The bird pokemon let out a battle cry as it emerged, circling the perimeter a few times before stopping in front of it's trainer with a questioning look.

"Go home and bring Reggie back," Paul commanded, his brother's name rolling off his tongue in a way that felt so strange and foreign.

"Honch!" cried the pokemon, understanding.

"Hurry," Paul added, his face growing pale. He watched as Honchkrow flew off into the distance, disappearing over the canopy of trees.

More waiting commenced as Paul's stomach did somersaults, leaving his heart racing and breathing ragged. After about 15 minutes of endless anticipation, he could no longer suppress the uncomfortable feelings sweeping throughout his abdomen. His saliva grew salty and sweat broke out on his forehead as he turned onto his side, retching and spluttering into a nearby bush.

He nearly had a heart attack when an oddish hopped out of the bush, looking very displeased at the damage Paul had done to its shelter. He grimaced, scolding himself for angering yet another living organism. It seemed that everyone had a fight to pick with him lately.

"M'sorry," he said lamely to the oddish, feeling too miserable to elaborate.

"Oddish.." The pokemon sighed in a put out way, but seemed to sense the trainer's discomfort and hopped onto Paul's left leg, scrutinizing him. "Odd?"

"Go away," he muttered, clutching his stomach with a small groan.

Just then, Honchkrow appeared overhead, followed by a very worried Reggie jogging along the dirt path. Paul tried his best to keep his face expressionless, but failed to look the least bit passive.

Reggie was now standing directly in front of him, furrowing at the Oddish resting on his lower leg.

"What happened?" Reggie asked, his lips twitching into a small smile at the sight of the fussing pokemon.

Paul groaned loudly as his stomach made another gurgling noise.

Reggie knelt next to his younger brother, finally noticing the stench of vomit in the air. He scrunched his nose up at the sharp scent, surveying the ruined bush.

"Well, it seems Oddish isn't too angry with you. I think it likes you," Reggie smiled.

Paul looked as if he was about to retort a scathing reply, but stopped himself when his vision began to grow fuzzy.

Hesitantly, Reggie stamped his palm to Paul's forehead, holding it for a few seconds before releasing him.

"You're burning with fever. I told you to take it easy for a few days, but you didn't listen did you? No, of course not. Instead you've just made yourself more sick," Reggie lectured, followed by a long sigh.

Paul wisely kept quiet.

"Let's get you home," Reggie stated, holding out a hand to Paul.

Paul couldn't stand to think about the idea of falling another week behind schedule, but it seemed as if he had little or no choice in the matter, so with the remainder of his dignity, he took his older brother's hand and allowed himself to be helped off of the ground. Oddish was now standing off to the side, debating on what to do next.

Reggie grinned warmly, "You can come with us, Oddish."

"Odd?... Oddish!" The pokemon cried ecstatically, following the two trainers.

Paul suppressed the urge to groan in protest, continuing to drag his fatigued body along the dirt trail. He was able to take a few strong steps on his own, before his knees began to buckle beneath him. Thankfully, Reggie slid his arms under Paul's shoulders and grasped him by the waist before he could do further damage to himself.

"Let me help you," Reggie spoke softly.

"Why would you want to help me?" Paul murmured, mustering all his strength to stand upright once more.

"For the millionth time, I'm your brother, it's my job."

"But I insulted you," Paul whispered.

"Yes, you did, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore. I'll always be here for you, no matter how much we disagree with each other. When I saw Honchkrow, I thought the worst. I worry about you. I'll never let anything hurt you if I can help it."

Abruptly, Reggie wrapped his arms around Paul, hugging him. Paul stood stiffly for a moment, staring at the blooming flowers a few yards away. Images of the last week circulated throughout his mind, until he finally succumbed to the gentle caresses being offered to him. He slumped on his brother's shoulder and inhaled deeply, a foreign stinging sensation working it's way into his eyes.

Paul _never_ cried. He didn't think he was even physically capable of performing such an action, but right now, he was pretty sure it had become a possibility.

The pair stood in utter silence for a prolonged amount of time, before Reggie finally broke away, freeing Paul from entrapment. A rush of hollow emptiness rose in Paul's chest as he was released, falling back to the loneliness of his own body.

"Lean on me. I promise not to let you fall," Reggie assured.

And for once, in as long as Paul could remember, he willingly accepted the help.

* * *

Paul woke in his warm bed, blankets tucked tightly around him. His eyes felt heavy and he was awfully aware of the fact that he was clammy. A turn of the head brought a bucket into view, where Paul knew he had been sick into a few times during the night. Each time, Reggie was by his side, holding his hair back and whispering words of comfort into his ears.

The window was open a few inches to allow some fresh air into the bedroom and a gentle breeze to circulate the air.

The sky was a startling blue, rays of sunshine breaking through the barrier of massive, fluffy clouds attempting to conceal the sun's lustrous brilliance. The light always conquered the mist, penetrating and passing through it as though a mere wisp of smoke in it's path. The sun's power was greater than that of the cloud, because the cloud relied on it's isolated atmosphere, while the sun took all it's energy and allowed it to flow through the veins of the sky.

Paul hated to admit it, but he got lonely as well sometimes.

Footsteps on the stairs broke him out of his misery and within a few moments, Reggie was in the bedroom once more with a breakfast tray.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. You've had a long night."

"So, have you," Paul reminded, eyeing the tray of food with obvious disdain. "I don't think I'm up for any food right now."

"It's just some plain toast and juice. You need to restore some of your strength to recover," Reggie rationalized.

Under normal circumstances, Paul would have locked the door and slept through this entire illness on his own, but for the sake of being somewhat polite, he took the tray. He supposed he owed Reggie for all the sacrifices he had made to help.

But there was still some unfinished business to settle.

"Reggie? I.. I just wanted to say that I didn't mean any of the things I said to you. We both know that I couldn't be a competent pokemon breeder even if my life depended on it. I know your job is difficult sometimes and I don't think it's pathetic or useless at all. I know you must really hate me for it and I don't blame you, but-"

"Paul, it's already forgiven."

"I'm sorry for being such a terrible brother, but I thought I should still thank you for all you've done for me. I know it's not enough to repay you, but-"

"Paul, I said I forgive you."

"No, let me finish!" Paul growled, "This is really hard for me to do, so I'm going to thank you properly and you are going to listen!"

Reggie suppressed a smile. He should be recording this.

"After all, you _are_ my brother and you can't choose your family, but I… I'd be really mad if something happened to you because I… I.."

"Cat got your tongue, Paul?" Reggie teased.

Paul scowled and lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "I.. I love you.."

Reggie raised an eyebrow, "Sorry? Didn't catch that."

Paul rubbed his forehead in frustration, "For Ho-Oh's sake, I love you, Reggie. Okay? You're my brother and I love you. Is there something wrong with that? It's my job isn't it?"

Reggie grinned, "Yeah, Paul. It is your job. I love you too, but you really know how to push me to my limit sometimes. Now, try to eat something. I'll be back to check on you soon, but I have to head out to run some errands."

Paul nodded, taking a bite of toast.

"Oh, and by the way, I've found someone to babysit you while I'm gone."

Paul spit out his toast, "A babysitter? Why on earth would you-"

"Oddish!" cried the little grass pokemon from yesterday, stepping into the room.

"Oh, no," Paul groaned pushing his tray of food away and pressing a pillow into his face to shield his eyes from the scene.

Reggie chuckled, "I'll see you guys soon."

"GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU!" Paul shouted hoarsely.

"So much for loving me," Reggie mocked playfully, shutting the door quietly on his way out.

A few seconds of silence hung eerily in the air before Oddish began to grow impatient.

"Odd?.."

"Go away, Oddish, or I'll make you," Paul warned.

"Oddish… Odd?"

"No, I won't let you come up on my bed."

"…Odd?"

"Fine, but only this once, for safety purposes of course," Paul surrendered, lifting Oddish up off the ground and placing it next to him.

"Odd!"

"You better not bother me."

"Oddish odd."

_End._


End file.
